There are many instances in which persons having injured legs are required to walk with the lower leg portion of the injured leg maintained in a substantially horizontal position. Although such persons may use a strap to maintain that lower leg portion in a substantially horizontal position and may use crutches to enable them to be ambulatory or such persons may use a single crutch provided with a horizontal cradle for support of the lower leg portion of their injured leg, walking with crutches or a single crutch is very difficult and tiring. Accordingly, a need exists for a cane-type structure which may be used to support the weight of one leg with the lower leg portion thereof in a horizontal position, walking through the utilization of a cane being more comfortably accomplished with less tiring effect upon the user of such an apparatus.
Examples of various forms of crutches and other related structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 108,303, 875,482, 994,194, 2,678,054, 2,,778,370 and 3,199,886.